VA Oneshots
by MissReaperMan
Summary: Different one-shots from areas in the Vampire Academy series. All different. All unique. Worth the read. Please read and review.
1. Dreams, or Reality

**Ok. With my busy life, I don't have time to keep writing a big, long story and keep uploading chapters, I just can't. So I'm going to write some one-shots for you. All in the VA world.**

**I hope you like what I write and I'd like you to tell me what you think.**

**This is the very first one. It's called 'Dreams, or Reality'. -Rose**

Sunlight. For the first time in so long I was able to enjoy it. Warmth and light hitting my bare skin, making it grow hot and sensitive. It seeped through the clothes I wore, heating me all over. I loved every second of it.

I opened my eyes and was almost blinded by the bright, radiant sun. I blinked several times, trying to adjust my eyes to their new surroundings. Green. Emerald green everywhere. Splashes of random colours were dispersed around the area sporadically where flowers grew. Long green grass flowed around my legs as the wind blew lazily around-what I now realized to be-a meadow.

I stood near the edge, looking in. And was slightly puzzled and perplexed at what I saw.

Me.

And Dimitri. Dimitri and I with three little children running energetically beside us.

That couldn't be possible. In any way so. A; because I couldn't have children with another dhampir-and they were the spitting image of Dimitri and I. B; because I wasn't Lissa. I was in my own body. Wasn't I?

I was standing in sunlight. Lots of it. If I were moroi, this would be incredibly uncomfortable. But I was fine. And I could tell-without looking down-that I was definitely in my own body. I could feel years worth of hard, lean muscle, built up underneath my skin. I felt my long, dark hair, flowing melodically with the breeze, wavy back and forth.

But how was I standing here, watching this? It was impossible.

_No not impossible,_ a calm voice inside my head whispered. _Just highly improbable._ I had no idea where the voice came from, nor did I really care. I wasn't paying attention to it. All of my attention was now solely focussed on the family in the middle of the field.

Mesmerizing. Happy. I stared, transfixed at the scene forming before my eyes. Dimitri was running playfully alongside two of the three children. The eldest of the two was a beautiful young girl, about fourteen in age. She was like a younger version of me. Big, dark eyes, an exact copy of my own. She was surrounded in silky, flowing mane of chocolate curls. She wore a rich purple dress that twirled and ebbed with her every, graceful movement. Even though she was just like me in every aspect of her appearance, it was clear that she took after her father. She was laughing now. She stood still, arms crossed across her chest, a soft, angelic sound protruding from her lips as she stood watching her father and younger brother. The sound, so soft and sweet, reached my ears and brought hot tears to my eyes. That laughing tune struck a chord in my heart, making my chest hurt, and bringing feelings I didn't recognise to the forefront of my mind.

The next one along was a young boy, he looked about eleven or twelve. It was clear at first glance that he most certainly had my attitude and disposition. However, he truly did look like Dimitri. His hair was shorter though, and his eyes were a tad darker. He most definitely gained his father's immense height though, he was far off from being the same height, but was certainly taller than any normal eleven year old. Currently he was attempting a tackle aimed at his father. This was what had caused his elder sister laugh so much, but, nonetheless, he kept trying to knock his father to the ground.

Dimitri was taking it easy on him, but after a minute of a futile struggle, the boy ended on the ground, rolling through the grass, attempting to escape from his god-like father.

I turned my attention away from them to look at the remaining half of the family.

There I stood. Long hair flowered out around me, eyes sparkling with amusement and love. Pure love.

I was barefoot. Sporting a deep, forest green sweater dress, showing off my tanned dhampir legs. I wore a baggy hoodie over the dress, accompanied with a silver locket hanging around my neck. Lissa's chotki hung loftily from my wrist and it was then that I noticed the shining, silver rings adorned upon both mine and Dimitri's left hand. We were married.

Not only that, but with three children. The third child sat cradled in my arms. She looked three, maybe four years old. Not old enough to start school. Her hair was darker, almost completely black, it hung halfway down her back in soft, smooth ringlets. Deep chocolate eyes and lightly tanned skin, she was a mix of both parents. Neither looking completely like one or the other.

She held on to me diligently, not wanting to be let go. She clutched my silver locket in one hand, the other strung around my neck, playing with my hair. She too laughed at the playful sight in the middle of the meadow.

I would have laughed at it too had I not been so utterly bewildered and confused. Dimitri and I were dhampirs. We couldn't procreate. How could we have ever gotten married and still remained in the moroi community, while I was still Lissa's guardian? It was impossible. I couldn't marry Dimitri and have children with him, the moroi wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly a thought slammed back into me.

None of this could happen. I knew perfectly well that Dimitri and I could never have children together, but there was always a fantasy of us getting married and being with each other forever.

But that was impossible. Dimitri was a strigoi. A strigoi who was after me, who wanted nothing now but to hunt me down and kill me, he wouldn't rest until he had shed my blood.

The bright blue sky dimmed and the sun was nowhere to be seen. The five figures in the clearing now stared directly at me, whereas before it was as if I had simply been watching a film. They sent dark looks towards me, as if I were a threat they wished to eliminate immediately. The sweet, innocent little girl who so desperately clutched her mother was crying. Her young face etched with terror. I felt like dying. My insides were screaming at me in pain. My chest ached unbearably, my heart pounded inside my ribcage; it pounded so hard I thought I might explode.

My head shot up to look at Dimitri. All gorgeous six foot seven of him. He stood tall and imperious looking, hands clenched by his sides, guardian mask firmly in place, slipping slightly as it always did around me. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, loose bits slipping out from its tie and framing his face. He wore the big leather duster I always teased him about. A stake hung from his belt. He was exactly as I had always remembered him.

Except he wasn't.

There were red rings around the pupils of his eyes now, a menacing and dangerous look to them. As I watched his skin paled, turning a sickly, death white.

His children backed away from him, looking terrified. The version of me stood there, cradling that little girl to my chest. She screamed at the children to run, and they took her orders, taking the little girl with them while their mother stayed behind to fight.

She ran towards Dimitri, attempting to catch him off guard, but she didn't. She couldn't dodge his attack fast enough and got thrown to the ground . . . _hard._ She was immobilised for a few moments, enough time for him to advance on the children. I screamed out, just as the other Rose did. I was paralysed, I couldn't move. I could only stand and watch.

The mother got up and ran towards her children, screaming for them-but it was too late. Their petrified screams filled the air.

I finally unfroze and ran onto the scene, only to have it shatter upon my entrance. It twisted and changed, morphing into something else.

I stood on a bank by the water in the eerie night air. I looked up and nearly screamed at what I saw. Dimitri and I, on the bridge. Him catching me as I jumped and pulling me back up, my stake, driving its way into his chest, just slightly askew. Him falling into the dark, black, endless water.

I screamed. I _really_ screamed.

I sat up, gasping and panting, desperately need air to fill my lungs. My legs were entwined and tangled with the sheets on my bed, a thick layer of sweat coated my skin, causing my clothes to stick to me uncomfortably. My face was wet, covered in tears.

I looked around the room, realising it had all been a dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare. I was back at the academy.

I was dating Adrian, Lissa and Christian broke up. I know who my father is. And Dimitri's hunting me, waiting for me to cross the wards.

It was all just a dream. None of it was real. Just a dream. _Just a dream._


	2. The Undead

**Dimitri's point of view**

She had a headache again. A five alarm migraine. She was in pain, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Worst of all, I couldn't even offer comfort to her. It was killing me.

She held her hands to her temples, trying to squelch the pain throbbing its way through her skull; it didn't seem to be working well.

The plane slowly descended from the sky, making its way into Martinville Airport. As we got lower in the sky, it looked like the pain radiant through Rose intensified. I was getting _very_ worried now. And I wasn't the only one.

I saw Ivashkov looking at her, worry and fear etched cleanly across his face-I didn't like it there, not when it was directed at my Roza. But if he could see auras, and he looked at her with that much worry, there was definitely something wrong. I saw Christian look at her concernedly for a moment before turning back towards Lissa.

Finally, we landed. I was grateful. If it was anything like before, Roza's headache would dissipate once we were on the ground. Oh how wrong I was.

She looked as if the pain had doubled, but there was more than that, she looked almost scared-something I rarely saw on her.

I noticed Lissa and Christian turn to look at her, worried expressions on both their faces. "Umm, I didn't want to say anything, but . . . she looks like she did when Stan first attacked us." Christian said worriedly. A puzzled frown crossed my face. She said she had frozen, I had known there was more, could we be finding out now?

We had just stopped moving when it happened.

She started to scream. Gut-wrenching, agonising, terrified screams ripped their way from her throat, as pain and horror filled her brown eyes. And she didn't stop; she just kept screaming and screaming.

I leaped from my seat but didn't approach her, not wanting to make things worse. Alberta was standing also, but stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Rose, _Rose!_ What's going on? What's wrong? Rose!" The Princess screamed, trying to get her attention. It wasn't working. Rose was growing worse and worse with every passing second.

"_Rose!_" I too started to try and get her attention but also failed.

She pulled at the buckle strapping her to the chair, managing to reef it off of herself. She jumped up clutching her head in agony. "Make them go away!" She yelled. "Make them go away!"

She was screaming again and clutching at her head as if it might rip in two, or even explode.

I was terrified. I needed to help her. I needed to _do something!_ But I didn't know what was wrong, I couldn't help her. Something was so, horribly wrong with my Roza and nobody had any idea what.

She began to flail her arms about as if she were trying to wave off a fly. She was getting weaker and weaker as the pain became too much for her to bear. Looking as if she might fall any second I grabbed hold of her shoulders, supporting her weight.

Just as I did so, she went limp in my arms. She'd passed out from the pain, and whatever else had just happened.


	3. Janine's Hysteria

**Sorry it took forever. It's in a few parts, but that's the whole point. It's called 'Janine's Hysteria'. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

My fingers frantically punched in the numbers on my phone. I had to call him, I had to hear his reassuring voice in a moment such as this. I needed him to keep me rash, to stop me from doing something stupid that I'll regret.

It kept ringing and ringing, he wasn't picking up. It felt as if each second were an eternity.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and I heard his voice across the line. "Janine?" It was so long since I had heard that tantalizing voice. It sent shivers down my spine and brought back those memories that I always tried to block out. Just the mere sound of his voice almost made me forget the reason I had called in the first place. "Janine, what's wrong?"

"She's _gone!_" I cried. "Our baby's gone." I let out a painful sob and took a deep breath, trying to regain control of myself. "She left the academy, and she took the Princess with her. No one knows where they are." I was crying now. I couldn't help it. Rose was the only thing that could make my control slip. I let the tears glide slowly down my cheeks, knowing my beautiful daughter deserved that much from me.

"What do you mean 'They're gone'? They can't have just disappeared, someone must know something."

He was upset. And he was trying to cover it up with aggression, but it wasn't working well, his daughter had just runaway after all.

"Nobody knows _anything_. Rose was in trouble after pulling another one of her stunts, it was the night the Queen and a bunch of other royals were visiting the school, she'd been allowed to go, but was under the supervision of two guardians. Somehow she managed to slip away from them for a few minutes. Vasilisa was seen leaving the party, it's been assumed that they met up and then left. Abe she's gone. What are we going to do?" I was near hysteria, I needed reassurances, and I needed him to give them to me.

"I don't know. Janine, we can't go after them."

I went to protest but he cut me off. "It won't do any good. They'll have guardians after them-she is the last Dragomir after all. I'm sure Rose will be fine, she's our daughter after all. She's top of her class, she'll be capable of taking care of herself and Vasilisa for a while until the guardians find them. It'll be alright. I promise."

I didn't want to believe him, especially when it concerned Rose so much, but I did. I knew they'd find her and bring her back to me.

"Abe." I said the very second he answered his phone. "I hit her. I gave her a black eye."

Silence was all I could hear on the other end. After a moment he spoke up. "What do you mean?" I didn't understand how he could say it so calmly. I had just knocked my own daughter unconscious and put her in the infirmary.

"I was fighting with her. Belikov went out and had only gotten back a few hours before and needed sleep. I took over his training session with Rose. I got angry with her, I couldn't help it, I hit her. Above the neck. I gave her a black eye. _She's in the infirmary!_" I all but shouted. "And I put her there. I lost control." My voice trailed off at the end, barely above a whisper.

"And why were you fighting? What was it about this time?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"It was about-"

I cut myself off quickly, not wanting to say it and give him the satisfaction. But I let myself anyway. He always did that to me.

"It was about you." I spoke the words so fast, I don't think he could hear, even with his enhanced moroi hearing. I tried again, making sure I spoke slowly and clearly. "It was a fight about you." I sighed heavily, waiting for what was to come.

"Really," He said with strong amusement. "About me? Fancy that." He was so annoying I wanted to hit him sometimes.

"Yes _Abe_, about you. Now, if you'll focus on what's more important-instead of yourself for a change-you might realise that I just put our daughter in the _infirmary_. Now could you please help me sought this out. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry," For once he sounded truly sincere, it stirred the old feelings I tried to lock away. "But I can't help. It's not that I don't want to, but I simply can't. You're the only one who can sort out your problems with Rose, she will heal, all you have to do is try and make your relationship better. It's something you need to together-without me." He spoke slowly and sternly, making sure he got his message across. I mightn't have liked what he was saying, but he was right.

Rose would get better. And I was the one who needed to make things better between us-Abe couldn't fix that. I can only hope it will work.

_No._

That was the only coherent thought running through my mind. It was the only thing I could register. Nothing else made sense, everything was all out of focus. I was numb.

My daughter was gone. My Rose. Things were already horrible between us and I had left her hating me even more. And now she'd left. Again. But this time she had gotten out with two moroi and two other dhampirs. _This could_ not _be happening!_

Even after hours and hours _nobody_ knew anything. Nothing. They completely disappeared off the face of the earth. _Where was my little girl?_

"Abe," I nearly cried as the receiver clicked, "Abe she's gone! Again. She _dropped out_."

I took a deep breath and continued, "Alberta called me and said she left earlier this morning; as soon as the administration office opened. She just left. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if she's safe. Please help!"

"Now calm down Janine," His voice coaxed. "Why did they even let her go?"

"She'd signed the paperwork to drop out."

"Shouldn't they have called you first? You _are_ her mother, you have a right to keep her there-"

"No. No I don't. Not anymore. She's eighteen now. She can do whatever she wants." An involuntary sob slipped from my lips. "I know she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but what if she can't? She's not safe outside the wards. I won't be able to know if she's even alive or not. Oh God, what can I do?"

"I'll have all my contacts keep a look out for her. And if anyone spots her, I'll make sure she's sent straight home to St Vladimir's where she belongs. Don't worry Janine. I'll make sure she comes home. I promise."


End file.
